Sobre o branco e o vermelho
by Pam Weasley
Summary: E sobre como Ron passou um dia com a família da namorada.


**Nota da Autora:** Fic para o II Challenge R/Hr do Seis Vassouras (entrem na nossa seção!). Thanks à beta ;)

**Nota da Beta**: Ai que coisa mais fofa e apertável *-* Amei, Pam! 3

* * *

** Sobre o branco e o vermelho.**

Ele estava há mais de vinte minutos parado ali. As pessoas da rua passavam, olhavam distraidamente e continuavam andando, com suas compras na mão e os filhos nos braços, sem se importarem com o ruivo que parecia uma estátua na frente da fachada de uma casa muito comum, como as casas normais de Londres. Ele segurava um buquê de rosas vermelhas, aquelas que todas as mulheres gostavam. E se ela não gostasse? Se fosse alérgica? _Se fosse uma chata imprevisível que há muito tempo não se entende com o marido e mantém todos os segredos guardados a sete chaves, pronta para explodir na frente do novo genro?_

Ron demorou mais quinze minutos para criar coragem e apertar a campainha.

X

Foi Hermione quem atendeu à porta, e ele agradeceu por isso. Ela o convidou para sentar, para se sentir à vontade, disse que mostraria o quarto para ele depois e que ficava no andar de cima. Olhou muito para o buquê em suas mãos e disse que as flores eram lindas. Ele disse que eram para a mãe dela, e ela corou violentamente, perguntou se Ron queria beber alguma coisa, tirou as flores das suas mãos e levou para dentro da cozinha, onde possivelmente ia colocá-las em um vaso com água. Um som agradável vinha do andar de cima, provavelmente o som da música de algum cantor trouxa, lenta e boa para dançar. Não que ele soubesse dançar.

Ron demorou mais dez minutos para perceber _que estavam sozinhos em casa._

X

"_Eles foram visitar alguns parentes meus_", ela explicou. "_Mas voltam amanhã, para o almoço_". O ruivo meneava a cabeça, concordando e aceitando tudo. Mas uma parte do seu cérebro ainda se dedicava a pensar se ela havia armado uma situação para que eles fizessem sexo. Só a junção de palavras "_sexo-com-Hermione_" já fazia com que todos os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiassem. Ela ainda falava, mas ele não escutava. Ela parou na frente dele, as mãos na cintura, uma expressão interrogativa. "_Você falou alguma coisa?_", ele perguntou. A morena apenas riu e juntou a mochila dele, que havia sido posta de lado quando ele entrou na casa, carregando-a até o andar de cima. Antes de subir o segundo degrau da escada, olhou para ele. "_Você não vem?_".

Ron demorou trinta segundos para dizer "_Claro_" e mais vinte para entender que sim, ela havia armado tudo.

X

Hermione lhe mostrou onde ele dormiria naquela noite. Tinha uma cama de casal, já arrumada com um edredom azul-escuro e travesseiros brancos. Ao lado, uma cômoda que sustentava uma luminária de metal e, do outro lado, uma estante cheia de livros. Um guarda-roupas, encostado na parede oposta à cama, deixava escapar por uma porta aberta algumas calças jeans e camisetas femininas. Do lado havia um aparelho que seu pai chamava de "_televisão_", junto com um rádio, de onde saía a música.

Ron demorou dez segundos para entender que aquele era o quarto de Hermione, e mais cinco para deduzir que isso significava que eles realmente dormiriam juntos.

X

Ela lhe provocava arrepios em todo o corpo, enquanto soltava os cabelos e abria os botões da blusa, deixando a lingerie branca que usava à mostra. Branco era uma cor que caía perfeitamente nela, mas o ruivo só conseguia pensar que cor-de-pele, daquela pele que agora se acomodava ao seu lado, era a mais bonita. E a pele aconchegava-se à sua, e os lábios tocavam os seus, as mãos....

Ron demorou treze segundos e meio para entender onde, exatamente, _deveria colocar_.

X

Durante, deduzia que poderia, sim, ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Que precisava dela para se sentir bem; que precisava sentir o toque dela; que precisava ouvir a voz dela, que de preferência a voz dissesse seu nome do mesmo jeito que sussurrava agora.

_Ron demorou dez minutos._

X

Hermione riu das observações dele, depois. Algumas vezes por timidez, outras porque realmente era engraçado. Ele comentou sobre ela ter armado tudo, e viu quando ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro branco. Branco era uma cor legal. Era a cor do sorriso dela, e da risada também. O ruivo percebeu que sua risada mudou, depois. Que estava mais íntima, mais alegre e, decididamente, mais gostosa. Ele a puxou para mais um beijo, apertando seus quadris e deliciando-se com seus lábios. Deixou que ela lhe provocasse arrepios.

Ron demorou quinze minutos para começar tudo de novo.

X

Não que ele houvesse consentido, que não houvesse pedido para que ela continuasse acordada, mas a morena adormeceu em seus braços. Ele brincava com os cachos bagunçados dos seus cabelos enquanto pensava nas últimas palavras que ela havia dito: "_Eu te amo, Ron. Você é incrível_". Ninguém havia dito que ele era incrível, apenas ela. E era a terceira, talvez quarta vez que ela dizia isso. A primeira foi uma resposta ao "_brilhante_", que ele sempre usava para se referir a ela. Talvez ele realmente fosse incrível, não poderia saber. Mas sabia que a amava, também, e disse isso.

Ron demorou trinta minutos para notar que estava com fome.

X

As frutas eram vermelhas, e ele não se lembrava de tê-las comido alguma vez na vida. Estavam dentro de uma vasilha cheia d'água e eram formadas por pequenas bolinhas, uma grudada na outra. Ele pegou uma, colocou-a na boca e sentiu o gosto totalmente adocicado encantar seu paladar. Depois de pensar um pouco, Ron deduziu que o gosto combinava com a cor. Vermelho era exatamente o tom daquele gosto, suave, doce, mas arrebatador. _Tão sublime que só com uma poderia satisfazer-se._ E ninguém notaria se ele pegasse outra. _Outras._

Ron demorou doze minutos para perceber que a vasilha só tinha metade das frutas do início.

X

"_Vamos Ron, acorde!_" foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu de manhã, e decidiu que gostava daquela voz dizendo o que quer que fosse. Não se importaria de estar ali todos os dias para ser acordado por ela. Mas definitivamente se importou quando ela arrancou o lençol de cima dele e disse "_Agora_". Ele levantou, sem saber o porquê daquela pressa toda e ainda um pouco sonolento, foi até o banheiro e depois pôs sua roupa. Quando saiu de lá, foi recebido com um beijo da morena. "_Desculpa a pressa, é necessário_".

Ron demorou dois minutos para ouvir o som da porta da frente se abrindo.

X

Os dois jovens aparataram ao mesmo tempo para a cozinha, e um segundo depois ouviram um "_Herm? Chegamos!_". Hermione saiu do cômodo e foi para a sala, dizendo coisas como "_Estava pensando no que fazer para o almoço_", "_Como foram de viagem?_" e o impressionante "_Ron chegou há menos de uma hora_". Coçando nervosamente o braço, ele partiu para a sala também, conhecendo finalmente o senhor e a senhora Granger.

Ron demorou o tempo de um abraço apertado para descobrir que a sua sogra não era uma velha chata.

X

O senhor Granger assumiu a cozinha, dizendo que havia aprendido um novo prato e que faria uma deliciosa sobremesa com as frutas que havia deixado na... O pai de Hermione fitou o ruivo. E era um olhar gélido, com pequenos fragmentos de faíscas de fogo brotando da íris e deixando-se guiar diretamente para Ron, enquanto só o que sobrava em seus olhos era frio, calculista e ameaçador. Ron sentiu um forte arrepio na coluna, logo abaixo de uma grande mancha vermelha que, por algum motivo, havia se instalado ali. _Não, não era apenas Hermione que lhe causava arrepios._

Ron não demorou nada para saber que havia sido descoberto.

X

"_Parece que não teremos doce..._", ele disse, andando em círculos, ainda fitando Ronald como se ele fosse um pedaço desprezível de carne de segunda para se jogar aos leões. "_Não faz diferença para mim, pai_", disse Hermione, dando de ombros. "_Não gosto de framboesa_".  
Ron achou que o nome, o gosto e a cor da fruta combinavam com o olhar raivoso que o sogro lhe dirigia.  
"_Mas você gosta, não é, Ronald?_", ele perguntou. Cínico. Maldito. "_Pena que é alérgico._"

Ron gritou por cinco minutos depois que viu as manchas e brotoejas vermelhas em sua pele.

X

"_Você parece uma framboesa!_", disse a senhora Granger, fazendo todos no quarto rirem. Ron nunca mais queria enxergar as doces, suculentas e deliciosas framboesas de novo. Estava em um hospital trouxa, com uma agulha cravada na mão direita e uma dose de soro pendurado ao seu lado. "_Não são todas as frutas vermelhas, de acordo com a médica. Só as framboesas_". "_A coceira vai parar se você passar a pomada na hora certa_". "_Você vai ficar bom logo, amor_".

Ron saiu do hospital duas horas depois, cambaleando.

X

E lá estava ele, novamente do lado de fora da casa no centro de Londres. Suas mãos seguravam as de Hermione e ele olhava em seus olhos enquanto pedia desculpa por ter acabado com as framboesas. Ela riu e beijou seus lábios com ternura, deixando–o instantaneamente inebriado, pensando em como seria bom se só existissem os dois no mundo, agora. Sentindo que, apesar das alergias e dos olhares gélidos, passaria mais mil dias daqueles só para sentir aqueles lábios novamente.

O beijo não durou nem quinze segundos, mas Ron poderia dizer que o amor era de um intenso, puro e infinito branco.

X

"_Espere, Ronald_", disse o senhor Granger enquanto saía de dentro de casa, logo depois que Hermione sumiu pela porta. "_Minha esposa ficou grata pelas flores. Pediu que eu lhe desse um presente_". E mostrou um potinho cheio de pequenas frutas amarelas, que haviam sido encontradas pelos tais parentes que tinham visitado, em uma viagem à América Latina. "_Pequi_". Ron agradeceu, apertando a mão do sogro e procurando um bom lugar para aparatar.

Ron demorou três minutos para decidir comer as frutas ali mesmo.

E mais onze segundos para descobrir, com a língua, _que pequis têm espinhos por toda a polpa._


End file.
